1954 UFO Study group
A 1954 UFO Study group was commissioned by Majestic 12, under Executive Memorandum NSC 5411, to determine an alien agenda. Study group A special study group was commissioned by President Eisenhower, to attempt to uncover the alien agenda. The agenda was seeded in a 1954 USA contract that Eisenhower had just signed the USA into, earlier that same year. Many World nations also entered into similar, but seperate contracts, all of whom were in with codename “Solar Warden” (See ). For the USA, their contract is known by enthusiasts as the “Greada Treaty”. When Eisenhower got wind that the Russians were also involved, he ordered Executive Memorandum NSC 5411 to begin the study group. Phase I The first meetings began at Quantico Marine Base. The study group was made up of 35 members of the Council on Foreign Relations. Secret scholars known as "The Jason Society" of the "Jason Scholars". Dr. Edward Teller was invited to participate, Dr. Zbigniew Brzezinski was the study director for the first 18 months. Dr. Henry Kissinger was chosen as the group's study director for the second 18 months. Nelson Rockefeller was a frequent visitor during the study. Phase II The second phase meetings were also held at the Marine Base at Quantico Virginia and the group became known as Quantico II. Nelson Rockefeller built a retreat somewhere in Maryland which could only be reached by air for MJ-12 and the study committee so that they could meet away from public scrutiny. This secret meeting place is known by the code name "The Country Club". Complete living, eating, recreation, library, and meeting facilities exist at the location. Nuclear Weapons and Foreign Policy NSC5412/2 was a cover name for the study group, when the press began inquiring as to the purpose of regular meetings of such important men. This was witnessed in November 1955, when NSC 5412/2 was made public for the establishing of a study committee to explore "All factors which are involved in making and implementing of foreign policy in the nuclear age." The study group was "publicly" closed in the later months of 1958. Henry Kissinger went on to publish the results in 1957, officially termed as "Nuclear Weapons and Foreign Policy" by Henry A. Kissinger, published for the Council on Foreign Relations by Harper & Brothers, New York. The manuscript had already been 80% written, while Kissinger was at Harvard. The study group continued veiled in secrecy. A clue to the seriousness that Kissinger attached to the study, can be found in statements by his wife and friends. Many of them stated that Henry would leave home early each morning and return late each night without speaking to anyone or responding to anyone. “It seemed as if he were in another world which held no room for anyone else.” According to Bill Cooper, these statements are very revealing, as revelations of the alien presence and actions during the study must have been a great shock. Henry Kissinger was definitely out of character during time surrounding these meetings. He would never again be affected in this manner no matter the seriousness of any subsequent event. On many occasions he would work very late into the night after having already put in a full day. This behavior eventually led to divorce. Disclosure—not an option A major finding of the alien study was that the public could not be told as it was believed that this would most certainly lead to economic collapse, collapse of the religious structure, and national panic which would lead into anarchy. Secrecy thus continued. An offshoot of this finding was that if the public could not be told then the Congress could not be told, thus funding for the projects and research would have to come from outside the government. In the meantime money was to be obtained from the military budget and from CIA confidential non-appropriated funds (See UFO secret funding). See also * Alien agenda * Alien trade * Disinformation protocol References Resources * UFO-Alien Database, Krill papers, web archive 1995, by O.H. Krill * Conspiracy, Category:Majestic Category:Cooper Files